Your Beautiful Smile
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Kejutan indah di pagi hari yang cerah, siapa yang tidak ingin mengalaminya?\SebasCiel\saya Newbie. Mohon bantuan anda. Terima kasih. \LSoRa


**Your Beautiful Smile**

**Cast: **

Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel Phantomhive

MacMillan

Enjoy~.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, dimana awan empuk menghias langit biru muda di atas sana juga kicauan-kicauan burung lucu dimana-dimana. Di tambah sesuatu yang spesial terjadi di saat itu juga. Siapa yang tidak bahagia di saat itu terjadi?

Itulah yang baru saja di alami guru muda berambut hitam legam yang tengah tersenyum—tidak. Tertawa lepas dengan seorang pemuda yang bisa kita jabarkan sebagai anak muridnya di pelukan hangatnya dan di lengkapi dengan siulan nakal dari murid lainnya. Ya, sesuatu yang spesial baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

Biar kuceritakan padamu.

.

.

.

"Phantomhive."

Bocah berambut kelabu itu menoleh kearah temannya yang memanggilnya. Ketika manik mata mereka bertemu, senyum ramah terukir di wajahnya. "Mornin', MacMillan." sapanya balik. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Prof. Sebastian memanggilmu ke Rosarium sekolah." jawab MacMillan sembari berusaha menahan senyumnya yang mengembang lebar. Bahkan sesekali cekikikan manisnya lolos dari mulut mungilnya itu hingga membuat si teman menatapnya heran. "Cepatlah! Ayo!"

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kau tertawa—"

"Tak ada apa-apa! Cepat sana~!" paksa bocah berkacamata bulat itu lalu mendorong punggung Ciel kearah jalan setapak yang ramai oleh murid-murid lainnya dan di sambut oleh protes dari Ciel yang tetap bersikeras untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari kawan sebangkunya itu. MacMillan hanya tertawa renyah sembari terus mendorong si bocah bermata satu itu ke arah gerbang megah besi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Nah! Kutinggal di sini ya! Bye~!"

"H-Hoi! Kau—che." decih Ciel setelah MacMillan hilang dari pandangannya. Mau tak mau, di langkahkannya kaki ramping yang terbalut celana hitam legam yang di kenakannya. Tak lama mata birunya melihat komplek mawar putih yang mekar penuh dengan rasa takjub. "Wah.." senyumnya lalu terukir dan tangan kiri lentiknya meraih sekuntum mawar putih yang ada di sana. Baru saja dia hendak menghirup wangi bunga itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau gurunya sedang menunggu dirinya dan dia harus segera menemui beliau.

Lama dia berjalan sembari mengamati sekelilingnya, hingga dia melihat...

Sang guru sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah pengantar awal labirin dengan mawar putih sebagai latar dirinya dan senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir tipisnya yang mampu membuat Ciel terpana. Bahkan,

Dia sampai tak sadar kalau murid-murid lain dan para guru tengah menonton mereka dengan cekikikan halus hingga dia tak mendengarnya.

"Phantomhive." panggil Sebastian—sang guru lembut sehingga bocah itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan canggung, diapun menghampiri Pria berbadan tegap nan tampan itu ragu. "Ya, Profesor?" katanya memulai percakapan."Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." Sebastian lalu menatap Ciel dengan senyuman maut yang masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. Membuat bocah itu _sport _jantung saat itu juga. Dia pun buru-buru memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang guru dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan Sebastian yang merongoh saku jubah hitamnya.

Tunggu.

Benda yang di pegangnya, bukankah itu...

**Surat Cinta **yang baru selesai di tulisnya tadi malam?!

Sontak saja Ciel kaget setengah mati.

'Bagaimana bisa surat yang kusimpan sangat rapi dan penuh kehati-hatian di laci meja belajar bisa sampai ke tangan Profesor?' batinnya dalam hati. Jantung Ciel langsung berdebar makin kencang dan wajahnya jadi merah seketika. Dan saat itu juga barulah dia sadar kalau suratnya dia selipkan di buku tugas bahasa Perancisnya. Dan Sebastian mengajar Mata Pelajaran itu. Jadi singkatnya, dia lupa kalau surat itu ada di tempat yang salah sangking mengantuknya dia saat mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku sempat tersipu ketika membacanya." ujar Sebastian mengaku, wajahnya pun tampak malu-malu. "Tak kusangka kau memandangku seperti itu."

"A-ahh! Profesor, kumohon lupakanlah!"

"Mana bisa kulupakan kalau aku juga mempunyai hal yang sama denganmu?"

"Hah?" jenius bertubuh mungil itu menatap sang Guru tak percaya. Otak besarnya masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh Pria jangkung tersebut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive." ucap Sebastian tulus sembari setengah berlutut di hadapan Ciel yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Di raihnya tangan mungil pemuda kelabu itu lalu di kecupnya punggung tangannya mesra. "Sejujurnya.. Aku merasa sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa kau sendirian sejak lama." mendengar itu, ekspresi Ciel berubah menjadi sendu dan muram. Rentetan kejadian pahit ketika orang tuanya di bunuh juga penderitaan-penderitaannya bertahun-tahun lalu bersama Pamannya terputar lagi di benaknya. Kepalanya yang berhiaskan surai-surai kelabu itu menunduk dalam sehingga surai-surai indah itu mengikuti arah gravitasi Bumi.

Sebastian terkejut melihat hal itu dan segera menggenggam tangan Ciel semakin erat. "Namun aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum lepas. Tidak seperti sekarang, yang terkesan di paksakan." ucap Sebastian lembut sembari menatap wajah manis milik bocah di hadapannya itu lekat. "Jadi izinkan aku.., untuk membuatmu begitu."

Bahu mungil Ciel yang bergetar makin membuat Sebastian dan para pengintip menjadi tegang dan khawatir. Tapi belum sempat guru muda itu membuka mulut, sang murid mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lepas dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya putihnya. "Saya merasa senang dengan apa yang anda ucapkan." kata Ciel sembari balik menggenggam tangan Sebastian, membuat wajah sang Raven menjadi berseri. "Sa—aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Same here, Ciel Phantomhive."

Dan tepuk tangan meriah terdengar ketika Sebastian menggendong Ciel sembari mengecup bibirnya dan berputar tiga kali di sana. Sebagian murid dan guru bersiul nakal dan sebagian lagi sibuk menggoda mereka. Sebastian lalu melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Ciel sembari balas tersenyum lepas—tidak. Tertawa lepas bersama kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Glad to see your truely beautiful smile in this special morning." Ciel hanya memeluk Sebastian sambil tersenyum malu, dan kemudian menjawab, "And what a Lucky guy am I, cause I have you in my side."

"Love you, Ciel."

"Love you too, Profe—Sebastian."

.

.

.

Ini saya buat sebagai pelampiasan kegalauan saya yang habis putus cinta. Sekedar berkhayal. T^T

Review, please?


End file.
